thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick
Patrick (formally known as Lord Harry and No. 6) is the number 6 on the Culdee Fell Railway. Bio Between 1960 and 1961 Culdee and Shane Dooiney were in need of an overhaul, which required them to be sent to their manufacturer in Switzerland. The decision was made to order three new and more powerful engines (Lord Harry Alaric and Eric) to assist in the ever increasing traffic. Lord Harry was the first to be built at the Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works in Winterthur, Switzerland, to the latest "superheated" design, and arrived on the Culdee Fell Railway in March 1962 where he was named after the railway's chairman, Lord Harry Barrane. Lord Harry was troublesome and frightened his coaches by taking risks. After he derailed at the Summit, Lord Harry had his name removed and was sent to the back of the shed. After he heard the tale of Godred, he asked for a second chance, and was given one as a lowly shunting engine. However, when a message came warning that some climbers needed help during a gale, No. 6 went to the rescue with The "Trucks", and was fittingly renamed "Patrick" in honor of a climber who risked his life to help the others. When Niles arrived at Kirk Machan in March, his first job was to double head (or rather, double-tail) a passenger train with Patrick. Patrick was not very keen on sharing his train because of his prejudice, and he was very churlish with Niles. While on the last ascent, they got stuck behind Culdee who had broken down. Niles, being built for strength, pushed Patrick, Culdee, and both their coaches up to the summit and back down to Kirk Machan. Both were amazed, and Patrick later apologized for his rude attitude. The two are now friends. In 2018, Patrick had an encounter with a goat named Tick. Tick was blocking Patrick and Jane on the tracks. Patrick whistled loudly, which obviously did not work. Then the guard tried whistling himself, but Tick didn't budge. Patrick's driver got out of the cab and pressed the vuvuzela loudly. The goat jumped, but remained on the tracks. When the driver got ready to chase Tick, the goat suddenly headbutted him. Patrick's fireman suggests that they are gonna have to ram the goat, but Jane said that they should go slow so Tick has time to react. As Patrick got closer, Tick finally ran. When they're nearing the Summit, they realized that there's a small rock fall on the tracks. Jane suddenly derailed but Patrick stopped just in time. The rock was lodged in the rails, so they needed help from Culdee. Then Patrick realized that Tick was trying to warn them, so they owed him an apology for misunderstanding. The goat was now renamed Buster by the engines. Personality Patrick was arrogant, pompous and reckless at first, but learned his lesson after his mountain rescue. Now, he only takes risks if absolutely necessary. Trainz Model T1E2H3 has always used SI3D‘s Lord Harry model as the Jonateers model has no changeable face. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 5 * Goatbusters Specials * The Search for Smudger * Revenge of the Ghost Train (appears in flashback, cameo) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Railway Series More Branch Line Engines * Derek and Gordon (cameo) The Slopes of Culdee Fell * Niles the Mouse * The Tea Train * Cliffhanger (cameo) * Godred the Number 1 Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Remakes * Danger Points (as Lord Harry) * Devil's Back (as No. 6 and later Patrick) Voice Actor(s) * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: The Search for Smudger - Present Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:0-4-2 Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Awdry Characters Category:Characters Who Have Been Renamed Category:Purple Characters